deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tyrant King
The Tyrant King/Queen, also known as the Evil Hero of Brightwall, is the alternate universe version of the protagonist of Fable III, where the player takes the evil path to become the tyrannical ruler of the fictional magical kingdom of Albion. The gender of the character is based on the player's own choosing. The Evil Hero started as a young prince or princess who was driven by his tyrannical older brother Logan, who was the King of Albion at that time, to stage a revolution after the latter executed his lover in order to "teach" him a lesson. Throughout the journey, he found allies for his cause but became increasingly cruel, merciless and mischievous as time goes by. In choosing the wrong path, he treated the civilians and subordinates of his realm as mere tools, verbally mistreating them and even forcing some, like the civilians of Understone, to slavery to fuel the revolution. The Evil Hero executed the heads of his oppositions in his bid to take power. Nonetheless, the people of Albion, while fearing him, still regarded him as a hero just like his parent before. In the end, the Evil Hero finally takes the throne away from Logan after ordering his execution, becoming the King of Albion. Tragically, after learning about the truth that his brother abused his power in order to combat the looming threat of a creature called the Crawler, the King was forced to rule just, or far worse, than his brother did. He continued the production of massive factories, the enslavement of the populace, letting a number of "worthless" communities to rot, and broke several promises to his allies in order to fund and battle this threat. By the end of the game, the Evil Hero successfully defeated the Crawler, at the cost of Albion having a negative reception of his rule. Battle vs. Evil Cole MacGrath (by Killermoves) Evil Cole was sitting ontop of a rooftop, looking at a city that he is hungry to conquer. He sent lightning bolts which blew off many infrastructures and military outposts in an attempt to conquer it. The Evil King heard the commotion and set out to investigate. He saw Cole hurling lightning bolts at his kingdom. "Who are you? Leave now or suffer the consequences." "Yeah screw you. Don't you know who I am? I'm the motherf----ng BEAST!" Cole then throws a bunch of Lightnign Bolt at the Evil King, which merely bounced off his armor. The Evil King then shot his pistol and hurled a fireball whcih Cole easily dodge. "Heh, pathetic!" Evil Cole then sent out spikes and fire balls, which Evil King easily dodged. Evil King then used his force push to knock Corvo away before summoning a snow storm on the Beast. Cole was pissed. He then turned into a firebird and launched himself at the Evil King. Then, he summoned a large ionic vortex that thoroughly destroyed whatever the place they were fighting on. But ALAS! The Evil King was nowhere to be seen. And before Evil Cole can react with an Ionic Storm, the Evil King impaled him on his sword. "H-how?..." "My time spell which you never see coming. I was never there when you showed off your powers. And now you are dead." The Evil King then threw Evil Corvo's corpse on the ground and yelled in victory! Expert's Opinion Evil Hero of Brigthwall was victorious due to his better weapons and variety of powers, which compensate enough against Cole's powers which rely mostly on destruction and brute force. Cole can only use one element at a time while the Evil Hero can combine two elemental powers into one, and his time stop was a perfect counter against Evil Cole's speed and agility. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Battle vs. The Agent (Crackdown) (by Killermoves) On the shores of Albion, two eco fishermen can be seen hauling their catch into their boats. They were minding their business, trying to get as much fish to make a living, but then their peaceful work would soon be disturbed. A large squadron of helicopters came roaring down from the skies, rocking the waves, and scaring the poor fishermen to their cores. The choppers soon dropped ropes unto the beach, with loads and loads of peacekeepers rappelling in. They quickly built a makeshift military outpost and made their occupation evident. Though scared, the fishermen tried to silently land on the beach and make a run for it. But as they ran, a huge hulking man leaped from a chopper and landed on the beach with a loud boom, creating a large shockwave that threw sand everywhere. As the fishermen fled, the large armored man aimed his rifle and fired, killing one instantly and wounding the other. It was the beginning of an invasion. In the Bowestone Castle Far from the beach in his palace, the Tyrant King sit mightily in his throne as his butlers and maidservants carefully did their work. His evil was known far and wide, and the servants tried their best not to make eye contact with him for fear of tales that his dark red eyes can suck your soul to hell. The soldiers too shook in their boots and made sure not to make a sound nor even breath heavily as to not get his attention. But the Tyrant King just sat there, looking at these scared sheep and being entertained at their patheticness. This was the life he always wanted. But something came in that was a threat to his way of life. As the wounded fisherman dragged himself into the castle, he dropped onto the floor with his nasty wounds bleeding heavily and filling the floor like a pool. With his dying breath he told the king of the invasion of these armored men with flying metal carriages. More intrigued than alarmed, the Tyrant King went out with his army to see who these guests were. Back in Albion’s Beach The Agency had finally finished setting up their camp, filled with a headquarters, barracks, tank sheds and even helicopter pods. Their advance tech was both a curious and a scary sight for the natives taking a look from a distance. But it wasn’t long before the Tyrant King came to visit them. He marched swaggingly into the camp with his army, and the peacekeepers came up and greeted him with their rifles aimed at his heart. The Tyrant King just smiled and proclaimed that he was the monarch of this land. He made a parley to the Agency to meet with their leader and try to talk it out like civilized men. The Agent came to him and through the speakers contained in the armor, the Agency Director introduced himself through a phone. The Tyrant King made a deal with the Agency Director that if they wanted Albion, he’ll gladly hand over this cesspool to them easily. But they have to send their champion to fight him in a duel. The Director agreed, and with a call, he sent the Agent to fight the Tyrant King. The battle was on in that beach. The Agent came first with a barrage of SMG fire which bounced off the Tyrant King’s armor. Undaunted, the Tyrant King fired back with his bonesmasher pistol but it too just bounced off the Agent’s armor. Both sides cheered their respective champions as they finally duked it out. Using his barge attack, the Agent dashed into the Tyrant King, who then dodged out of the way. But before the latter can retaliate, the Agent punched him square him the jaw, flipping him in the air. As he landed, the pissed off King, who didn’t like being treated like a ragdoll, smashed his sword right into the Agent’s shoulder. He then unleashed a huge tornado that picked him up and hurled him into the sea. Laughing, the Tyrant King sent forth a lightning strike that hit the water and the Agent. The electrocution immobilized the Agent as his body sank into the water. Feeling victorious, the Tyrant King yelled in triumph. But then out of nowhere, the Agent suddenly shot out of the water, and as he was in the air he aimed his rocket launcher and shot the Tyrant King. The king was hit with a massive explosion, and while his durability protected him, he was still thrown away from the beach and into the surrounding forest. The Agent followed up with his sniper rifle, hitting the King as he flew through the trees and penetrated the Tyrant King that made him yell in pain. He then used his thrusters to go up in the air, and as the Tyrant King was still lying on the ground bleeding, the Agent started to came down unto him with his fist ablazed. But before he can land on the Tyrant King with his fist, the latter saw this and slowed down time to stop the Agent. He then combined both his fire spell and force spell and after charging, he shot the Agent right off the air. As the Agent fell motionless unto the sand, the Tyrant King summoned his beasts to sic him. The Agent tried desperately to punch, kick and throw the balverines that was mauling him. The Agent tried to get away using his thrusters and wingsuit to fly off. But the King continued attacking the Agent with his firespell as the Agent tried desperately to dodge them in the air. Finally, the Agent unleashed his mass driver and paralyzed the King, making him drop like a sack of potatoes on the ground. The king squirmed and cursed, but the Agent picked him up and launched him into the air. He then slowly and sadistically placed the enraged King unto a group of quacker grenades placed close to each other on the floor. And when the Agent detonated them, the King was engulfed in a large explosion, by far the largest explosion during that battle. But as the Agent walked away thinking that he has won the battle, a sword suddenly struck him from behind. The magical steel blade penetrated his armor and pinned itself unto his chest. The Agent tried to turn back and counterattack with his harpoon gun, but as he turned, he saw the Tyrant King charging his spell in full power. With an evil grin the Tyrant King unleashed the remaining floating magical sword before the Agent can fire his gun. The swords pinned the Agent on a tree, killing him instantly. His body was soon ripped apart by the King’s balverines, and the Tyrant King just laughed maniacally in victory. Expert's Opinion Voters believed that the Tyrant King's magical attacks and potions was too much for the Agent to bear. While the Agent had better armor and super powers, they were no match for sheer firepower of being able to combine and charge spells, as well as intense willpower, that the Tyrant King possessed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Book Warriors